1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a new and improved method and means for publishing images having coloration and three-dimensional texture. Products produced by the processes contemplated can include a wide variety of products including a surface having a three-dimensional textured characteristic as well as color and may include works of art, calendars, menus, catalogs, greeting cards, packaging or images including printed typographical and pictorial matter or composites thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The state of the prior art is represented by known lithographic processes which reproduce images in contrasting colors, but in a flat two-dimensional form and embossing processes which reproduce images in three-dimensional form, but without coloration and fine detail.